Winchester Problems
by theaqueen
Summary: Demons, nothing the Winchesters couldn't handle. Love was something they were terrible at. What happens when Deans daughter Isabelle gets her self mixed in a world full of wolves and falls in love with a certain boy who she ends up saving. All she wanted was a normal high school life.
1. Chapter 1

**3****rd**** person POV**

It all started when the Sheriff came by Scott's house saying how Stiles never came home last night. When Scott heard he called the pack immediately to ask them all if any of them had seen Stiles at all. They all replied with the same response, no. None of them had seen Stiles for a while now.

"Has he been acting weird at all?" Mr. Argent asked.

"He came to see me at the hospital" Mama McCall answered, "he said that he'd been having anxiety attacks and couldn't sleep at all. He said he would often black out or sleep walk a lot. So I gave him a sedative to make him go to sleep. Then I remembered that Claudia had the same symptoms before she passed."

Everyone was staring at Mama McCall while she spoke.

"Wait are you saying my son has cancer?" the sheriff asked looking at Melissa.

"I don't know what I'm saying it could just be a coincidence" she replied.

"Stiles told me something too" Scott added.

Everyone's gaze in the room shifted to him. Scott took a deep breath and told them everything that happened at school. On how Stiles looked like he was going to pass out any moment. How Stiles was freaking out because he had the keys to the chemistry room. How Stiles was the one to leave a message to Burrows to kill Kira. How the bolts and the present was Stiles idea and how Burrows did the same thing.

"Stiles was freaking out." Scott finished.

"Stiles sent Burrows out to kill Kira?" Agent McCall asked.

"No dad, I mean yes but not intentionally, I don't think he did. I know Stiles he couldn't harm a fly if he tried. I just I mean he said it was his handwriting on the board and I just, I don't know okay," Scott sighed frustrated.

"You do realise that—"Agent McCall began to say.

"Don't you dare say anything about my son. Stiles is not a killer." The sheriff cut him off with a glare.

Agent McCall sighed and opened his mouth again to say something but Melissa beat him to it.

"No stop. Say one more word about Stiles and I'll kick you out now no matter what you say. Stiles is an innocent kid. It must be the sacrifices you all made. I mean didn't you're boss say there was going to be darkness around Stiles, Allison's and Scott's heart. You've all been experiencing some dark things. I know it doesn't explain much but that has to be part of the reason why he's been acting weird."

"Scott is a werewolf Melissa for Gods sake. I'm not going to let him do this alone. What if Stiles is dangerous?" Agent McCall tried to reason with them one more time.

After he found out what his son was he was freaked out. Supernatural creatures couldn't be real could they? He knew he had to protect Scott.

"I've been doing this without you for a year Dad. I don't need you following me everywhere. I can control my self. You can't just waltz back into our lives and start to take control. We managed without you so far we don't need your help. And Stiles is my best friend. He's like my brother. We've been friends since we were kids. If Stiles was a crazy, psychotic serial killer I would know," Scott snapped.

"As entertaining as this is don't we have a scrawny, pale, sarcastic, annoying 16 year old to find? He may be a pain in the ass but he is part of our, oh so normal pack," Peter concluded sarcastically.

"Sadly Peter is right. We need to search for Stiles. He could be anywhere." Allison added.

Then Scott's phone started ringing and when he looked at the screen a wave of relief went over him. "It's Stiles," he confirmed. A wave of relief went through the room. "Stiles where are you?" Scott pressed the speaker after picking up, "we've been worried sick."

"Scott," said a scared and weak voice over the speaker.

Everyone in the room looked at each other holding their breath. "Help me please help me." A look of worry went through the Sheriff, his hand reaching for his gun, a reflex he had as if he was ready to race to his sons rescue.

"Stiles, Stiles where are you?" Scott yelled through the phone.

"I don't know where I am. Scott it's so dark in here. I can't move. Please help me."

Scott looked over at Derek and Isaac in horror.

"Stiles what was the last thing you remember? Maybe that can give us a head start on where to look," Scott reassured, trying to keep his breathing steady. "I was at the hospital and these things in masks, dressed in all black, came out of no where. Scott please… help me," Stiles cried. Scott looked at everyone around the room. He was absolutely horrified. He didn't know where Stiles was. Then the phone disconnected.

"Stiles? Stiles?" Lydia screamed in panic.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God where is he? Where is my son? Scott can you find him?" the Sheriff asked frantically.

"Sheriff, I promise you we will find him," Derek finally spoke up.

Isaac looked up and asked "But where could he be? He said he was at the hospital. That was a few hours ago."

"We need to split up," Scott replied firmly. They all nodded in agreement. The group split up into two groups. Scott, Kira, Lydia, Aiden, Sheriff Stilinski, Deaton and Allison in one group while Isaac, Derek. Ethan, Peter, Chris, Melissa and Agent McCall went in another. The hunt for Stiles was on.

**Isabelle's POV**

Being a hunter was a fucking pain in the ass.

I mean yeah sure my dad and uncle were the fiercest hunters out there but come on I didn't want this. I actually thought some supernatural beings were nice and you would be able to tell, you know only if we didn't shoot first and ask questions later.

My name is Isabelle Winchester. Yes Dean Winchesters daughter and Sam Winchesters niece. When her dad found out about her it was quite a shock. I mean Dean Winchester slept around a lot. And who knows how many woman he knocked up. Her mom just happened to be one of many who are still yet to be discovered. I mean don't get me wrong I love my dad and uncle but hunting isn't my style. I'm more of a make friends with people and shoot later, if their actually evil.

Like Metatron for example that son of a bitch deserved to die. Yeah sure Satan had motivations to kill us all but he was going to bring us all back. At least I hope he would have. I actually liked that guy he was nice. Unlike those god damn angels. Gabriel was the only nice one along with Cas and Anna. That was until Anna tried to kill us all. Angels were dicks. Everyone knows that.

My dad knows I hate hunting without actually seeing evil shit happen. I mean he had a vampire for a best friend. Uncle Sam dated a werewolf. Can we at least give them a chance? Crowley was a whole other story. He kept deals but there were loopholes like he could be a whole bag of dicks at one point and actually useful at another. Like come on Crowley. Demons were nicer than my family and that says a lot. I was good at fighting trained by the best. And by good I mean real good. God I sound so vain. I actually have friends. They are actually really sweet. Some are humans others aren't but they were innocent. Well most the times if you don't count the amount of times they've snuck out to parties. But that's a teenager thing am I right? My dad didn't approve of my "supernatural" friends. Sorry dad but I believe there's good in them.

They were people once. Not all of them are evil. He got over it a while ago when Uncle Sam told him off. Uncle Sam hated being a hunter as well. He still does but you know family business and all that jazz. Well right now I was in a car with my dad and uncle going to Beacon Hills, California. Judy called us a while ago. She was the new deputy of the town. Apparently the old one was killed in a very supernaturally way. She said that it all stopped after the lunar eclipse which my Dad thought was very intriguing to go investigating at. But Judy then told them to forget about it because it's been months and the town has no fishy or supernatural business going on. Then dad, Sam and Judy had a long, private talk and came up with the idea of me going for a visit and staying for a while. Can you believe it? They were making me stay here with Judy. Don't get me wrong I love her but now I'm going to make friends, then get whisked away and never see them again. I'm not up for that. Unless they finally heard my plea to finish school then it's a fucking miracle.

"Okay kiddo this is where we drop you off," Dad said. We were parked in front of a 2 story house with a lovely patio. There was a cruiser in the driveway, Judy must be home.

"Aren't you gonna come in?" I asked.

"Nah we talked to her on the phone. Just go to the door. We'll call you later okay?" Uncle Sam replied. I nodded and asked,

"How long am I gonna be here?"

"Until you finish school," Dad replied with a smile.

"Wait are you serious? You're letting me stay? Letting me finish school?" I yelled with happiness.

"Yup. We got business to attend to. This ain't business for a kid like you."

I just stared at him for a while with a bright smile on my face. I couldn't believe it. I could finally get away from the supernatural crap. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" I screamed while I hugged both their necks. "You guys are the best."

They smiled at me and nodded there head.

"If you ever get in trouble call Cas, okay? He got his angel mojo back so he can be great help sometimes" Uncle Sam added.

"And then call us" Dad said firmly.

I smirked at them both. "Wow you guys worry to much. I can take care of my self. I do have an angel blade it kills anything. Litterly anything. I'll be fine." I hugged them both good bye, grabbed my bag and ran for Judy's door. I knocked and waited. After a few seconds passed Judy flung the door open and hugged me. "Hello there, Belle. Long time huh?" She asked smiling.

"Yup" I replied. She looked exactly the same as last time. She looked over my shoulder and waved my dad and uncle good bye. They were just driving away from her house.

"Here let me show you too your room then come down and we'll go shopping and get you more clothes." I nodded and smiled. I can't believe it. I could finally be normal for once. The house looked marvelous.

"Here's your room" Judy exclaimed. She opened a door and I opened my mouth in shock. There was a bed in the middle of the room. A bed that had a drawer attached to it on right side. In the corners and front of the bed were pillows and cushions. On the right side of the bed was a dressing table and a mirror. There were 2 windows on the opposite side of the bed. In between was a small flat screen TV that was on a small bookcase that ran along the wall. On the ceiling were 2 medium sized pink lights. The walls were painted light brown with yellow, pink and white spirals on them. On the far left corner was a blue beanbag. And obviously a rug with a demon symbol drawn underneath it.

I just stood there with my eyes wide open. "Okay. How much did this cost?"

"Not much. Your dad paid somehow," she gave me a smile. I looked at my room. Okay I love this bed. It's amazing. And a TV that's like a dream. I love this. I really did. "Okay I enrolled you too Beacon Hills High you're starting tomorrow so I suggest we go shopping now so we can come back early and you can get a good sleep," Judy said. "Sure sounds like a plan," I smiled.


End file.
